


My rock

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Malcolm and Ashley drabble





	My rock

"You're my rock"Malcolm kissed his wife on the palm of her hand

"As you are mines"Ashley responded humming almost happily

"You did something new with your hair?"Malcolm asked her

"You like it?"Ashley had questioned him

"Like it.... I love it"Malcolm nuzzled her closer to him

"You are too sweet"Ashley muttered quite fondly


End file.
